ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Harukaze
Poppu, or "Pop" is Doremi's little sister. She was known for being the youngest member of the group, until Hana-chan came along in Sharp. She comes off however as one of the more mature members, but plays the role of the typical annoying sibling. In the Japenese version she was voice by Ogawa Ikue. Personality According to Doremi, she's the annoying little sister who acts older then she is. She's very smart, always doing well in school. And does a lot of work around the house as she believes all good children should do this. She may be somewhat of a over-achiever and Doremi even said she kisses up to people. This may be because Pop was jealous of Doremi when she was little, as revealed in Sharps movie. Where she stated she got upset because their mother taught piano to Doremi and not her. Pop often brings up how Doremi is basically a failure. She comments on her bad grades and scolds her as if she was their mother. She also seems to think while she'll be succesful as a adult, Doremi wont be. Pop also seems to think Doremi is uneeded, as she said once that their family would be better off without her. She taunts her older sister about her lack of a love life as well. However, despite how rudely she acts to Doremi. Pop does care for her older sister and appreciats her advice. During the last three seasons however, Pop has begun to respect Doremi. And even has very slight simularties to Doremi. Its also revealed despite how old she acts, Pop is still very young at heart. As a Ojamajo Pop became a ojamajo like Doremi had. After losing Majorika, who she thought was a doll. Pop visited the Maho-do much more frequently. Upon arriving once the others got back, while still in their witch form. She was about to say "Witch!" when Doremi grabbed her. Covering her mouth until Pop promised if she could become a witch, not to say anything. As a witch, Pop was much more competent then Doremi once again. Her magic and flying was pretty good. But somewhat like Doremi. Her casting can be careless, such as when she tried to scare Kimitaka. But ends up scaring everyone at the place they were staying because she got careless. Doremi lectured her on this and since then, Pop has improved greatly. Another time this happened was during her final exams where she brought a giant tree to life and it chased her around. However, Poppu has extremely slow upgrading since the exams take place at night. Since she is still a little girl, Pop sleeps at evening when the others go to take their exams. Doremi has often tried to wake her up, but ends up getting beaten up by her. Due to this, Pop didn't get her Crystal ball until the very final few episodes of Dokkan. She has also helped out in magical stage on three different situations. Once during the first season when the ojamajo needed help waking up Onpu. The second was in sharp, when Aiko and Onpu were forced to cast magical stage on their own. The final time, she used her crystal ball along with the others. Her yousei, Fafa, she recieved in Sharp. Her crystal ball is a four-leaf clover. Possibly to reference the shape of her head/hair. Her past When they were little, Pop often followed Doremi around. But Doremi didn't like Poppo and tried to do many things to her. Which often ended up with her crying. She was very curious and really did seem to look up to Doremi then. But because of Doremi's treatement of her, it may be the reason she grew up doubting Doremi as the older sister. Her family Doremi Harukaze, the main heroine of the series. She's very clumsy and a fool for love. She also really loves steak, but hates school. She's very loyal to her friends however and will do whatever she must, in order to fix things. Haruka Harukaze, their mother. Is a housewife who often does excersise in her spare time. She often compliments Pop on doing well things. Eventually she also teaches Pop piano, once Pop finally tells her she wants to learn. Keisuke Harukaze is a writer who loves to go fish. Due to his hate of house work though, their parents are often arguing or getting into fights (none of which he wins, however.) A lot of times Pop is seen on his lap. Her love life? Poppu has many friends, who she considers "Boyfriends" Due to them, being boys. They act as if they all may harbor feelings for her however, following her around and always willing to defend Pop from harm. Whenever she has to pick just one, they often fight for said spot. Trying to make her favor him. This may because they are children however and are too young to experience real love. In a episode of Sharp, she gained a crush on a new assitant teacher. He thought she was very adorable, which caused the crush to develope. But in the end, it was revealed he liked the teacher. Since then he hasn't been seen. Kimitaka, a bully in her class. Someone who seems to be a, sort of friend with Pop. Seems to harbor feelings for her. Its unknown how Pop feels, but it seems she may feel the same regarding him. In fanon, this is the popular, Pop couple. During Dokkan, it was revealed he was moving away. So it is unknown what happens between the two. In the dub Much like Doremi, Pop's main feature in the first season was took to the extreme. She became much snobbier to Doremi and co. Who she generally seemed to like, in the orginal. Her comments were often much more mean and unkind. She often acted bratty and was even scolded more-so. Such as when she said, Dorie was "Co-orsing" around town doing who knows what. Her name was changed to Caitlyn Goodwyn. Her dub voice is by, Liza Jacqueline. Appearence Poppu's eyes are similiar to Doremi's. But are more, red-pink, while Doremi's are purple-pink/red. Her hair is a soft, but bright pink color. Her basic hairstyle shares similiar bangs with Doremi, but with more bangs. Her hair is shaped like wings at the top of her head, like buns or short ponytails. While she has small strands at the bottom of her head. As a baby, Pop didn't have bangs or extra hair, just covering her head. Her "Wings" didn't begun to form for some time after. She wore a pink one piece baby outfit. Her first outfit was the uniform from her Kindergarten. A long, pale pink shirt with white buttons and a collar. A darker pink skirt, socks the same color as her top, and blue shoes with big purple orbs on them. At school however, a little gold pin is seen on her chest. Through Motto, Dokkan, and Naisho. Pop got a outfit unique to herself. Not just a uniform she used to wear. She kept the skirt and socks. But her top became a light blue shirt with puffed sleeves. White lining and a very thin light bow at the chest. Like the others, Pop had a few unique outfits as well. Her bathing suit is a pink red one piece. For bed she wears a big, light yellow dress with purple spots or music notes on it. During winter she puts on a big jacket and usually a cute scarf. Trivia *''Her color theme is a invert to Doremi's. While pop is a pink haired ojamajo. Doremi is a red haired pink ojamajo. '' *''Her yousei, Fafa's colors seem to be a very light pink. Instead of a light red, however, this may to avoid getting similiar color to Dodo.'' *''She was given unique styled eyes for part of one episode, When hana-chan and her switched bodies. '' *''Despite never gaining the new uniforms. In a special/short cartoon (Lets cooking). Pop was seen in the motto pattisier uniform.'' *''In a single episode the first season, Pop had a different VA. '' Screenshots/Gallery Pop love Majorika.png|Pop loves Bunnyu-chan! Sharp 1.png|Stressed out with that phone,idiot? Poppu is upset.png|Poppu is upset! lets1.png|Pop in the pattisier uniform (from mini cartoon let's cooking) Carnival Poppu.jpg|FANMADE Poppu(pop'n form).jpg|FANMADE Category:Ojamajo